Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x+4y = 1}$ ${x = 6y+5}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $6y+5$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-5}{(6y+5)}{+ 4y = 1}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-30y-25 + 4y = 1$ $-26y-25 = 1$ $-26y-25{+25} = 1{+25}$ $-26y = 26$ $\dfrac{-26y}{{-26}} = \dfrac{26}{{-26}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 6y+5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 6}{(-1)}{ + 5}$ $x = -6 + 5$ ${x = -1}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-5x+4y = 1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-5x + 4}{(-1)}{= 1}$ ${x = -1}$